Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a voice recognition method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for performing voice recognition using a trigger voice.
Description of the Related Art
Convenient use of electronic devices is desirable. Accordingly, there has been continued development of technology for conveniently controlling electronic devices. The technology for conveniently controlling electronic devices started from a method for controlling an electronic device using an input unit provided on/attached to the electronic device and has developed to a method for controlling an electronic device using a remote controller which can control the electronic device from a short distance. As the use of electronic devices including a display with a touch panel has been increasing rapidly, technology for controlling an electronic device using a touch input has been increasingly used.
However, in order to control an electronic device by touch, users always have to be within an arm's length distance to be able to touch the electronic device. Accordingly, a need for controlling an electronic device at a short distance without an external device such as a remote controller, with or without a touch screen, has increased.
As a result, voice recognition technology has been developed. However, voice recognition technology is inefficient as it is easily disrupted by external noises (e.g. a pet's sound, noise from other electronic devices, etc.) as well as a user's voice. Accordingly, in order to use the voice recognition technology to respond only to the user's voice, a method of pressing a button provided on an electronic device or a remote controller has been developed, and is used whenever the user issues a vocal command.
However, because the user has to press a button provided on an electronic device or a remote controller every time the user issues a voice command, the requirement of being at an arm's length to the electronic remote control device cases is still inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, there is a need for an easy to use voice recognition function which is not disrupted even when there are external noises or when multiple people are present and communicating.